


Drift 同感 （Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我不认为有必要通过让我的裁缝和鞋匠失业来佐证我确实了解这个世界当前面临的威胁，Mr. Reese，而且我也不认为把自己溺死在酒精里从而给怪兽省事是明智之举。如果你的确认为那是你能想到的最好的事情，我将放手任你去。但如果你有兴趣为国防作出更积极的贡献，我可以给你提供一个机会。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift 同感 （Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drifting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596418) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> *Finch/Reese 斜线有意义  
> *环太平洋AU，原剧人物Pentecost有出场跑龙套，但没有看过电影也不影响文章的阅读，事实上，没看过电影的感觉可能更棒  
> *两人携手拯救世界燃到爆；Finch燃到爆  
> *机械科技科幻均非我长，也没有beta。如有讹误，敬请包涵，欢迎指点  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

Drift 同感

作者：astolat

*Finch/Reese 斜线有意义  
*环太平洋AU，原剧人物Pentecost有出场跑龙套，但没有看过电影也不影响文章的阅读，事实上，没看过电影的感觉可能更棒  
*两人携手拯救世界燃到爆；Finch燃到爆  
*机械科技科幻均非我长，也没有beta。如有讹误，敬请包涵，欢迎指点  
*所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

摘要：

“我不认为有必要通过让我的裁缝和鞋匠失业来佐证我确实了解这个世界当前面临的威胁，Mr. Reese，而且我也不认为把自己溺死在酒精里从而给怪兽省事是明智之举。如果你的确认为那是你能想到的最好的事情，我将放手任你去。但如果你有兴趣为国防作出更积极的贡献，我可以给你提供一个机会。”

正文：

皮鞋敲打着光秃秃的水泥地面，不规则的脚步声从避难所的大门一路响起，声音越来越大，直到在他面前停下：上等的黑色皮革牛津鞋，鞋头带有精妙的打孔装饰，设计得很时尚，磨损不严重。鉴于John的大脑目前还能对这类事情作出自动整理归类，他确信，这双鞋挺新的，肯定是去年买的——在第一次袭击发生之后。也有可能是第二次袭击之后。

这双鞋正正地停在了他的脑袋边。John翻身成侧躺的姿势，眯着眼冷冷地仰面盯着鞋子的主人。一双蓝盈盈的大眼睛透过金属丝框架眼镜俯视着他。来人个子不高，身着绿色和灰色的三件套西装，衣服和鞋子很搭，同样价格不菲，细节精致，而且是量身定制的。此人身后一左一右跟了两个人，身穿没那么讲究的普通黑西装，显然是保镖。站在拥挤阴暗的避难所里，他们仨像霓虹灯一样打眼。所有人都从折叠床或者铺盖卷里打量着他们，有些人眼冒绿光，还有些人满怀警惕，但都因为害怕被卷到打架斗殴里而不敢靠近。

“要是我欠你钱的话，我刚好手头没钱了。”John懒得费心掩饰他话里的讥讽，也懒得费心在打出一个威士忌酒嗝的时候用手挡住嘴。两天以前，他进入了因为损毁严重而被宣布为危险区的地方，设法从一家坍塌的酒类专卖店里搜出了一瓶威士忌。多亏大多数人都不愿意以身犯险进入损毁严重的建筑物。他伸手到枕头底下，掏出盛着剩酒的瓶子。

“你不欠我任何东西，Mr. Reese。”对方的回答让John僵住了。”但我的确希望你会愿意听我说完我的提议。"

“什么样的？”John充满敌意地问。他拿出酒瓶，灌下一大口。离职之后，他收到过好几个邀约，向他伸出橄榄枝的全是此时此刻还想着让一名前杀手效力的人，那些人面对人类史上最严重的灾难和毁灭也不忘牟利。如果这个穿五百美金鞋子的混球也准备给他提出类似的建议，那么John不介意把他和他的两个保镖胖揍一顿，邀请所有人把他们的光鲜衣履扒个干干净净，再把他们一丝不挂地扔出去。

“我相信我们可以帮助彼此，”对方说，“事情是这样的，Mr. Reese，我有一个目标。而你需要一个目标。”

“什么目标？给你再弄一双这样的鞋？”John说。

来人低头短暂地看了一眼自己的脚，声音里多了一丝尖刻。“我不认为有必要通过让我的裁缝和鞋匠失业来佐证我确实了解这个世界当前面临的威胁，Mr. Reese，而且我也不认为把自己溺死在酒精里从而给怪兽省事是明智之举。如果你的确认为那是你能想到的最好的事情，我将放手任你去。但如果你有兴趣为国防作出更积极的贡献，我可以给你提供一个机会。”

#  
John随他走了。不是因为Finch拿出钱来交换他的时间，虽然，在难民收容所里待了好几个月之后，他当然不介意在宾馆里住上一晚。也不是因为对方承诺给他些可做的事情——在怪兽横行的世界里仍有意义的事情。这不过是个童话故事而已。John仍有九成把握，Finch脑子里盘算的是某种暴利骗局，或者是为了个人的私仇——一个直到世界末日仍在为一双鞋砸重金的人当然很可能把钱花在雇凶杀人上。“我也不认为有必要让我的雇佣杀手失业。”他想象着Finch一本正经撅起嘴唇说这话的样子，自己嗤笑了一声。

Finch从旁边的座位上瞥了他一眼，但什么都没有说。在这辆封闭的汽车里，他现在肯定闻到了John在整整两个月里累积的恶臭，但他甚至连鼻子都没有皱一下。他身上有一种宁定和坚强，钢铁一样不易碎。这可能就是John奉陪了这么久的原因。他想，Finch大概可以讲出一个[i][b]不坏[/b][/i]的童话故事，能够让John信上五分钟。那么，这将是心平气和的五分钟。自从他站在摩洛哥的一台电视机前眼睁睁看着第三头怪兽踏波逐浪从距离他父母住所不过五英里的的太平洋里冒出来之时起，他就再也没有享受过如此长时间的安宁了。当时，直升机上的摄像机密切地跟拍着怪兽强有力的脚如何将他就读过的高中夷为平地，然后继续向塔科玛和西雅图推进，它的尾巴拍打着地面，所到之处别无其他，唯余压平了的房屋、碾为齑粉的汽车和倒卧街上的尸体。

当天早上，他刚刚杀过人；某个军火贩子，据Mark所说。那个男人的钱包里放了一张照片，照片上是个含笑的黑眼睛女人，身旁簇拥着四个年幼的孩子。John看着怪兽以漫不经心的方式凶残地横扫他的生活，盯着电视机屏幕上折射出的他自己的影像——怪兽的身体填满摄像头，除了黑色的兽皮外再也看不见其他。他于当晚离职，搭乘飞机离开，一次接一次转机，来到斯波坎市。在这里，没有其他交通工具可以载他继续前行了，所以他偷了一辆摩托。

等到他返回故乡的时候，怪兽已经在波特兰外被扑杀了，但是他走过一条条满目疮痍的街道，并不曾感觉到胜利。他从半损毁的地下室挖出了他的妹妹以及外甥们的遗体。小的那个女孩他甚至还没有亲眼见过呢，大的那个男孩他也已经认不出来了。John抱着他的时候，他还只是个婴儿；那是九一一之后的第一个感恩节，当时，John拥着他半个小时，然后对征兵的人说“好”，旋即加入了三角洲部队。两个孩子都被妹妹紧紧地抱在怀中，小脸上蒙着尘灰，偎依在一起。他始终没能找到自己的父母。

十年，他未曾联系任何一名亲人。但当他投身到他心目中全世界最危险境地的时候，他的心里揣着他们。他离开，是为了保护他们。甚至在第一头怪兽出现之后，甚至在第二头怪兽出现之后，Mark仍然得以说服他留下。[i][b]要先经过黑暗才会见到光明，John。我们现在更加需要你。[/b][/i]所以，当第三头怪兽出现的时候，他身在摩洛哥而不是西雅图。他们死去，他还活着。这简直像是报应。

几滴泪水顺着鼻翼划过他的脸庞，痒痒的。他望向窗外的废墟。Finch的车正顺着毁了半损毁的道路艰难地穿过塔科玛市附近的难民区。

他们顺着高速公路往东开，开了差不多一个小时，越过田野，穿过山峦，然后下了高速路，来到一座被环绕的山谷。铁丝网围出一块巨大的工业用地：里面有一条私人飞机跑道和一座停机库、某种加工厂、几辆卡车、堆放着的集装箱。随着他们的车穿行在这片土地上，缩短的距离让停机库在John的眼里越来越大。“你在这里建什么呢？”

“我们把它命名为猎鸥计划。"Finch说。汽车在停机库前停下来，他下车。[size=2]（注：Jaeger，猎鸥，某种bird的名字，整个是名词，而不是动词+名词，^_^）[/size]

John尾随着他进去。飞机库里空荡荡的，只是倚着远处的墙壁建有一座巨大的圆形封闭式房间。透过房间巨大的玻璃窗，他看见里面有很多人正在工作。“显而易见，传统武器并非不能给怪兽造成伤害，”他们一面步行穿过金属地板走向房间，Finch一面说，他们的脚步声在停机库里回响。“问题完全出在它们的体型和密度。它们的内脏被保护得极为周到，因此，对它们的猎杀形成了一场漫长的消耗战。我的话让你觉得很无聊么？”他语带薄薄怒意地问，因为John没怎么在听他讲。

“我最近空闲时间比较多，”John回答。这里的人员和设备都不算多。尽管外面的建筑很结实，上了年头，但停机库本身太新太完好无损了。它是由轻型金属构建的，屋顶边缘设有齿轮，因此他相信它可以伸缩。它看起来既新又单薄，仿佛是赶工赶出来的，他没有发现任何迹象显示这是正儿八经的建筑。“你不妨假设，新闻报道里说的我全知道。”

“我宁可你不知道那些，”Finch说，“新闻报道几乎全都存在严重误导。本质上说，这是个后勤组织的问题。我们拥有火力，但我们需要以集中、快速和灵活的方式使用火力，而且最好是抢在怪兽登陆之前而非之后。”他们已经走到了房间外，门口的警卫开门放行。内部到处都是计算机屏幕、图表和原理图，显示着某种形似盔甲的东西。Finch朝房间中央一块巨大屏幕上的某个图表指了指：“这就是解决方案：猎鸥。” 

“很堂吉诃德嘛，”John挑眉，“敢问马和骑士长矛在哪里？”

“比例可能不是太清楚，”Finch按下一个按钮。图表缩小并滑到一边，它的旁边出现了马尼拉怪兽的轮廓。两者几乎等高。

John盯着屏幕看。Finch还在往下说，他显然很认真。“这是一个单独的独立自给型作战单元，可通过六架直升机空运的方式快速部署到位，可在水下运行，全部火力相当于一艘航空母舰。我们已经做了全面的研究——”

“行了。”John断然地说。Finch停下，眨着蓝盈盈的眼睛看着他。“你准备建一台足球场那么大的机器人，让它赤手空拳地把怪兽揍到死，这不叫目的，叫[i][b]笑话[/b][/i]。”他环视房间。坐在计算机前的人们正在斜眼偷偷瞄他们，他们多半都是二十出头的毛孩子，刚刚大学毕业的小伙子小姑娘。John搞不懂Finch是怎么把他们哄到买账的——大概是靠着漫天撒钱吧。“你靠着这套从政府手里弄了多少资金？"

“一个子儿都没有。”Finch回答。

“真的？”John屈起手指敲了敲屏幕。“这么一个玩意儿要花掉你多少钱？”

“九十亿美金，”Finch回答，“每架猎鸥在整个使用年限期间的保养还需要额外再花十亿美金。”

John扯了扯嘴角，露出一个没有笑意的笑容。 他觉得自己正在变得具有威胁性，因为他想要握紧双拳。Finch面朝他，摆着一张喜怒不形于色的脸，嘴抿成细细的一线。“那么，你打的就是这个算盘？”John轻声问，“你想找个人，穿上军装，跟你一起去华盛顿特区，解释解释政府凭什么应该给你开一张天文数字的支票——”

“你可不是块当说客的好材料。再说了，这个模型的开发是由我个人出资的。”Finch声色俱厉地反驳。“跟我说说你的想法，Mr. Reese。怪兽在本土登陆的时候，你正忙着满世界跑，为中情局杀人。你隔着安全的距离，远远地看着它屠杀了二十万人，其中包括你的家人，你觉得开心吗？”

John砰地把他按在柱子上，一条手臂卡住Finch的下巴，另一只手以一种会引发疼痛的角度把Finch的手腕别在桌子上。Finch的目光始终与他对视，既不动摇，也不退缩。“你认为当第一头怪兽现身的时候身在海湾地区的我会比你更觉得好受吗？”Finch问，但他的声音因为咽喉被掐住而变得紧张。

John瞪着对方，胸膛起伏，喘着粗气。他松开Finch，往后退了几步。Finch直起身，用微微颤抖的手揉了揉喉咙，然后抚平领带。他做了个手势。安保人员本来已经朝他们的方向走来——但还没有走近到可以用腿攻击——又一脸警觉地退回到门边。Finch清了清嗓子。“你看起来已经明白，Mr. Reese，”他已经完全镇定下来，仪容也再次无懈可击，“这件事需要投入不少钱。但是，我碰巧有很多很多钱，而且我也不吝于花钱。”

John的肾上腺素正在从峰值慢慢回落。他深吸了一大口气。“我猜也是，”他吐气。“既然你愿意为了这么个……幻想烧钱。”他胃里有一个又酸又苦的硬块。他期待听到一个童话故事，他得到了一个童话故事，结果最终发现，他根本没有听故事的胃口。“你怎么没建一座死星呢？就算你把这玩意儿造出来了，就算它的肌肉足够伤害怪兽，你认为它应该怎么运作？核心人员下达一个命令，五分钟之后，操纵手臂的机上人员开始让胳膊动起来？我们见过怪兽怎样一巴掌把喷气式战斗机从空中拍下来。其中任意一头怪兽都可以在十分钟内把你的猎鸥打倒在地，手臂全都扯断。”他短暂地阖上双眼，大力摇头。“我们没什么可说了。叫那辆车把我送回避难所。”他转身欲行。

“我想你刚刚说到了点子上。那是设计中最大的缺陷。”Finch在他身后说。“反应时间的确是我们面临的主要困难。请把我们送到地下，Dr. Sung。”他朝桌子旁边的某个人说。她用力地按下某些按钮，整个圆形房间微微抖动，然后开始通过地面下沉，仿佛这是台巨型电梯。

“我说过我要走了。”John回过身。他带着警告意味朝Finch走近一步。

“碰巧，你所描述的问题正是猎鸥有待解决的问题。”Finch自说自话，不搭理他。“类人设计并非指虚有其表。我向你保证，我可以把机甲建造得像死星，或者班尼兔也行，只要分析表明这样的设计更有效。但事实上，机甲跟人体越接近，使用者的交互就越贴近直觉，因此，反应时间也就更短。”

John走得更近了，紧紧贴住Finch，但对方只不过微微后仰了一点，仍仰面盯着他。“我长话短说，”John说，“你最好把我——”他的话戛然而止。通过窗子，在Finch的身后，一座巨大的雕塑进入他的视野。猎鸥就在外面。

他们仍在平稳下降。John几乎身不由己地从Finch身边走过，冲着窗子走去。猎鸥壮观得像是从雪莱诗作《奥兹曼迪亚斯》里走出来的：经过抛光的光滑金属头盔；空白没有特征的脸被一个个小工作灯照亮，旁边围着脚手架；它的肩膀是闪闪发光的钢，与航空母舰等宽。建筑工人围着它爬上爬下，他们戴着头盔，身穿连体工作服，戴着厚厚的手套，拿着焊接钻头和焊枪，辨不出身份，看不见面孔。长长的缆线像攀爬的藤蔓一样蜿蜒而上。

“你真的把这东西造出来了。”John挣扎着说。他的眼睛没法子从它上面移开。他们现在已经低于猎鸥的肩膀，正在从躯干边经过。猎鸥矗立在一个又大又深的竖井里，深度大概是地面机库的十倍——不，不止十倍。他现在仍看不到底。竖井的四壁，嶙峋的阶梯螺旋状往下延伸——这里以前大概是座采石场，或者某种矿井。他们刚刚是被放在猎鸥的头上，就像帽子一样。

“是的，”Finch说，“并且，我向你保证，它的速度足够快，可以放倒一头怪兽。”

John舔了舔嘴唇。他感到口干舌燥。”你已经试验过了。”

“是的。”Finch说。

“它是怎么——？”

“没有其他机上人员，Mr. Reese。”Finch说。“猎鸥的控制系统与人类大脑直接互动。驾驶员移动，猎鸥也跟着移动。无需手动输入，也没有延时。”

John转过身盯着他。这一切听上去只会像幻想更多，而非更少。“[i][b]行得通[/b][/i]？”

“是的。”Finch回答，“但问题在于，驾驶员会死。”

伴随着一声钝重的“哐当”，轿厢慢慢地落到实地。John转过身，通过窗子朝外仰望，看着远处被灯光点缀的猎鸥的头部，看着它垂放在身体两侧比坦克而大的巨手。力量是足够抵挡怪兽了，只要你愿意为之牺牲。John知道自己会接受这个任务，而且毫无犹豫。

但是Finch说：“这些介绍并不是给劝说你加入自杀式任务做铺垫——虽然你可能是这么猜测的。如果我们只是需要找人来执行自杀式任务而已，我无需前往难民收容所去招募一个醉汉。这边请。”

Finch转身，带头穿过一组滑动开启的后门，走进一条白色的无菌走廊。John亦步亦趋地跟上。他猜不出Finch想从他身上得到什么，但他不在乎了。他会追着Finch，一直追到他的兔子洞里去。

走廊的尽头是一间巨大的实验室，实验室中间放了两张巨大的检查椅，铺着厚厚的垫子，头枕上面挂着一大团缠绕在一起的线缆。有一面墙放满了关着老鼠的玻璃笼子，身着白大褂的科学家走来走去。

“为了在潜意识的状态下进行肌群操控，猎鸥的控制互动需要大脑进入一种我们称之为‘同感’的状态。我们曾经预计开始时会遇到各种各样的问题：信号丢失，通讯串线——猎鸥抬了脚而非抬手，诸如此类。当这些问题并未出现的时候，我们便过分自信了。我们没能意识到，大脑能够处理的信号数量是有限的，直到我们做了一次全面测试。”Finch的声音听上去比之前更急促。“但一旦神经荷载超过大脑的容量，比如在全面战斗模式中指挥猎鸥的时候，抽搐在五分钟内开始，并迅速恶化，惊厥在十分钟内出现，十五分钟内置人于死地。”

“时间不够打倒怪兽。"John说。

“不够。”Finch承认。 

“驾驶员能不能替换？”

Finch扬眉。“你刚刚说怪兽会怎样来着？五分钟之内把猎鸥的手臂扯下来？这个方法怎样都行不通。驾驶员没时间进行交换。而且，哪怕只有一分钟，神经过载造成的伤害也是永久性的。不过，你所说的比较接近解决方案了，”他补了一句，“两名驾驶员可以分担神经荷载。”

串联式同感——Finch是这么称呼它的——听起来比猎鸥本身更童话，只不过这个童话是暗黑版格林童话。你的脑子里有别人在，不仅阅读你的思维，而且还能[i][b]共享[/b][/i]，把他的思维和你的放在一起，他的思维在你自己的脑袋里面漂。“听起来……让人毛骨悚然。”John评论。

Finch做了个扭曲的表情。“我觉得也是。并且还很难实施。就我们所知，世界上只有不到千分之一的人能够同感，这些人当中，相互兼容的寥寥无几。找到能够进行串联式同感的两个人可不是件容易的事。”

John说：“这就是你需要我的原因。”

“是的，”Finch说。“我手里有海量的大脑活动扫描结果。你的前雇主在2008年让你做过一次扫描。”John的目光别到其他方向。他记得那次扫描。他被关押在朝鲜的一间监牢里差不多两周时间，他们对他用了药，马不停蹄地对他进行审讯，直到Kara设法把他救走。中情局给他做了他们手边上所有能做的测试，因为他说他没有松口，而他们担心他在撒谎。Finch继续说。“我们找到了二十三名候选人，你是其中之一，而且是唯一一个有可能兼容的候选人——跟我本人。”

John以一种评估的眼光打量着Finch。后者五十来岁，近视眼，超重了大约十磅左右。没有任何肌肉张力可言。他最近都没有锻炼过，这是百分百可以肯定的。Finch恼火地回看他。“我向你保证，Mr. Reese，不论我的体能好不好，或者有没有，这跟猎鸥能够展现的力量绝对毫无关联。但是，没有亲身体验过控制系统，我的开发像是……”他无言地做了个挫败的手势，“在幽暗的洞穴中摸索前行。我需要[i][b]亲身参与[/b][/i]。我们设计这个模型是希望它参与实战，但我们甚至还没有对它做过上线测试，自从——“他的话戛然而止。[i][b]自从第一名驾驶员死亡之后[/b][/i]，John在脑海中把这句话补完。

Finch没有再接着刚才的话头往下说。相反，他突兀地重启话头：“这个过程有很多副作用。”

“没有关系。”John说。

“我恐怕是有关系的。”Finch说，“我知道你做好赴死的准备了，Mr. Reese。但是死亡只是若干可能后果之一，而且绝对不是最糟的那个。”

他领着John走到实验室后面的一个气闸舱里。那里一打开，一片五彩斑斓的颜色瞬间在眼前爆炸般地呈现：湿润的空气，枝繁叶茂的绿色植被，盛放的鲜花，绘出来的背景幕布，温暖的自然光线。John眨眨眼，迈步走出去。他们身在某种有机玻璃隧道里，外面是一片室内丛林，大约三十头大猩猩在玻璃另一边的封闭空间里跑来跑去。其中两头慵懒地靠着墙壁，分享一只芒果，并微微好奇地回看着John。

“串联式同感的难处在于大脑的复杂性——确切地说，在于自我的意识。”Finch说。“几乎任意两只老鼠都能够共同实现同感，只要我们用激励的方式让它们的思维处在相似的线路上——我们教它们懂得画有某种标志的门后面放着食物奖励，然后我们把标志拿给两只老鼠看，这样就行了。但是等到用猩猩做试验的时候，成功率就只有百分之二十了，而且这还是在经过大量培训之后。就人而言，成功率大幅下降得更为厉害。不过，在灵长类动物身上做的实验让我们得以确定，两个人实现串联式同感需要哪些因素。”

“但不能确定哪些因素会致驾驶员于死地？”John问。

“噢，致死的并不是进入同感状态。”Finch回答。“没有成功进入串联式同感只会让两个人分别进入同感状态，那只是一种接近睡眠的体验，虽然记忆会变得异常生动和强烈。这种体验可能不太愉快，对于正罹患创伤后心理压力障碍症的人而言尤其如此，但它并不致命，就我们所知也不产生伤害。成功进入串联式同感才是真正的危险所在。”

他指着正在吃芒果的两只大猩猩。“这一对是我们首次取得成功。在它们之前，有两对猩猩进入了同感，并顺利停留了一个多小时，没有表现出明显的问题。但是它们离开同感状态的时候出现了强直性昏厥，全都在一个礼拜内死亡。这一对的意识是清醒的，而且情况稳定，但是……并非没有代价。它们无法忍受分离。如果把一只从另一只身边带走，哪怕只是很短的时间，它们俩都会变得极度不安。在很大程度上，他们已经和群体里的其他成员脱节了。”

John语气平板地说：“所以你是在说，同感的负作用是在此之后你会发现我的魅力无人可敌？”

“前提是假定我们在离开同感状态的时候没有死。"Finch的话里有几分不耐。

“说到这个，你冒着死亡的风险进行同感不是可能剥夺你对猎鸥进一步改良的可能吗？”John问。

Finch转脸对着他。“不，”他静静地说，“观察小组会根据我们的大脑活动判断我们是否能活着离开同感状态。如果结论是不能，他们会无限期地让我们保持在串联式同感的状态。而[i][b]这个[/b][/i]，Mr. Reese，才是我恳请你冒的真正风险。”

John沉默了。Finch并没有说错，他这大半辈子都抱着随时死去的觉悟。他并不畏惧死亡。活着才值得害怕。活着，并且跟另一个人绑定在一起，脑子里有一个人，每一天，每一分钟——而且他将跟Finch绑定在一起，由于对方是一个重要到不可或缺的人，John将甚至没办法要求终止这种关系。”怎么[i][b]操作[/b][/i]？"

“他们将会把同感装置整个地从猎鸥上取下来，连同我们一起，然后送到实验室。"Finch说。 "电缆可以在九米的距离维持完全的信号强度，所以我们可以拥有整个房间。会配备盥洗室，而且我们将立起一面隐私隔墙——"

他的声音渐趋轻微，并微微耸了耸肩，动作之细微，他垂在身侧的手几乎没动。 “反正就是那些奇奇怪怪的措施吧。我无法告诉你，我们需要在这种状态下生活多长时间。可能是我们活着的每一天，我猜。我的……继承人很了解情况，他做好了从资金方面继续支持这项工作的准备，但是在技术方面，没有人能够在可预见的时间内取代我。而且这不仅仅是让猎鸥上线的问题。我们已经有三架猎鸥一代处在制造初期。这次试验之后，我们将立刻根据试验结果进入猎鸥二代的设计阶段。事实上，我的工作永远不会结束。”

“好，”John沉默了一会儿，说。“我们什么时候开始？”

Finch微微叹了一口气：“你需要先戒酒。有问题吗？”

“没有。”John回答。

“给你两个礼拜戒酒，”Finch说，“再给你两个礼拜练习单独同感。你需要做很多心理方面的训练，帮助提高进行串联式同感的成功概率。然后我们会进行尝试。”

前几次怪兽的袭击间隔是六个月。他们还有四个月。 “如果这次成功了——" John说。

“我对时间框架了如指掌。”Finch说。“没错，等到那时，我们的目标就是进行实体操作测试了。”

“行。”John说。“当我做准备工作的时候，你得去进行锻炼。就算你是坐在驾驶舱里，跟怪兽格斗也不会像跳支舞那么容易。”

Finch顿住了。然后他说，“好吧。”他有点闷闷不乐。“我想这话让我无可反驳。”

#  
接下来的一礼拜，John忙着把酒精排出体外——主要是通过饮水和锻炼。Finch把他安置好的当天下午，有一名医生来拜访了他。John已经洗过澡；床上放着干净的衣物。当时他正在洗脸台边剃须。“请进。”他说。走进来的是一个年轻人，他的白大褂下面穿的是牛仔裤和松垮垮的T恤，看起来一副嬉皮士范儿，但眼睛看起来充满倦意。John满腹狐疑地打量着对方：他看起来完全不对，不搭调。他在这里见过的每一个人的白大褂里头都是西装，除非是穿着连体工装进行焊接。

“嗨，”来人打招呼说，“我叫Will Ingram。而且，没错，”他带着微微的笑意补充道，“我是个货真价实的医生。我给你带了点速定安过来，如果你已经出现脱瘾反应了的话可以用得上。你最近两个月才开始酗酒么？”

等到那小伙子离开的时候，John已经向对方证明他没事。但药还是留在了柜子上。他并未出现全身发抖，但是出现了失眠。John丝毫没有喝酒的欲望。其实他从来没有过。酒精只不过是死亡的替代品，可以让他慢慢实现死亡而不觉得自己在自杀。直接从桥上一跃而下太像是直接把胜利的冠冕拱手送给怪兽。

当他坐立不安无法入眠也无法集中精力进行心理训练的时候，他沿着猎鸥的脚手架一路慢跑而上，一直到顶峰然后再折返。那里永远有人在工作，日日夜夜，每时每刻，通过倒班的方式一直无休。他习惯性地在顶端停一停，花一分钟，进入驾驶舱，站在里头感受包围着他的泰坦巨人之庞大。晚上，他梦见猎鸥在他脚下移动，有如地震。

不论何时，Finch几乎总是在主控室里头。有时候，John会站在主控室的后面，一言不发地注视着对方。Finch看起来没有留意，或者，至少他看起来并不在意。他的左右手各有一块屏幕，永远连接着视频会议，一场会议是与负责硬件设计的日本团队，还有一场是与负责制造的中国团队。他们显然是在致力于第一代的研发。Finch自己的屏幕上满是代码，控制界面的代码。他敲入一个命令，窗子外面的猎鸥会缓慢握拳，然后松开，如此反复，直到出现反应时间曲线图，显示每一次修改都会将反应时间缩短数秒。或者，他再运行一次诊断，那时，外面的洞穴会整个变暗，只有一线灯光在猎鸥的外壳内从下而上逐一亮起，像是点亮了一棵给巨人们的圣诞树。

John把锻炼变成了一项新的例行规程。某一天，当他去健身中心进行力量训练的时候，他遇到了锻炼中的Finch。Finch正跟着一名私教做锻炼。后者一身健身房里练出来的腱子肉，对Finch太过毕恭毕敬，放不开手。“这里由我接管了。”John关掉跑步机，“下来，我们去爬楼梯。”

自此之后，他一天八小时和Finch在一起。他们并不交谈——Finch没那个功夫和力气。John把他记忆中的基本训练全都用在Finch身上，只是略微降低一点强度。每次John放他去吃午饭或者吃晚饭的时候，Finch都是摇摇晃晃地回到他的计算机屏幕前，眼神放空地坐在那儿，累得连思考的力气都没有了。John没有提出放宽对Finch的要求。如果Finch在与怪兽的格斗中连一个小时都撑不下来，那他设计的东西再好也不会顶屁用。Finch不抱怨，也不试图逃避。只要是John让他做的，他全盘照办。

时间一点一滴地过去，离同感试验更近，离下一头怪兽的出现更近。在难民收容所里，人们喋喋不休地谈论这件事：也许不会再有怪兽出现了；下一头怪兽不会出现在相同区域了；等到怪兽出现的时候，政府已经想出对策了；下一次不会像之前那么惨烈了。但在这里，人们对此绝口不提。他们都清楚，下一头怪兽就快来了，而他们肩负着想出对策的重任。

#  
进行同感试验的前一天，John搭乘电梯往上，离开地下综合体，穿越瀑布区，独自完成了一次长途徒步。空气凛冽，步道杳无人迹。他爬到足够高的地方，找到一个不错的观景点。整条山脉从他身边蜿蜒展开，陪伴着他的还有参差的山峰，无垠的天空，以及寂静。万籁俱寂，杳无人声。他深深地吸气，闭上眼睛。不管结果怎样，下一天过后，他将永远不再有片刻的隐私或者独处可言。

他回到自己房间的时候，Finch坐在床边等他。过去一个月里，Finch放弃了三件套，改穿运动装。但是这一晚，他又换回了深灰色西装，灰色中掺着不起眼的紫色线条，柔软的麂皮马甲也是紫色的。他看起来跟他的原理图一样精确、整洁，没有一个细节不恰当。“我想说清楚——”他突兀地开口。

“我懂。”对方一语未竟已被John截断。“我不会退出。”

Finch住嘴，点点头。“那么我们明早见。”他以僵硬的姿势起身。他们四目交视。John仍觉得Finch的面部表情非常难以捉摸：疲倦、轻度暴躁与欢愉看起来基本一个样；被逗乐了是扬扬眉，被惹恼了也是，区别仅仅在于紧抿嘴唇的角度。但是今晚有些不一样的东西，尽管只有一点点蛛丝马迹。那是恐惧。

“[i][b]你[/b][/i]确定了？”John问，他的声音低沉。

Finch沉默片刻。“我一生中的大多数时间——我成年之后的全部时间，事实上是，”他在停顿一会儿之后说， “都在全力掩盖我的真实身份，从我的过去到我的名字。有一些关于我的事情甚至连Nathan——“他顿住了，双唇紧闭了一阵子。“甚至连我最亲近的朋友们也不知道我生命里的普通琐事。我的住址，我最钟爱的颜色……我保守秘密的时间如此之长，我已经对保密形成了条件反射。但是就你提出的问题，是的，我确定这是我义不容辞的责任。"

“而且你也确定，从本能上说你并不想这样做。"John说。

Finch没有试图否认。

“但你并不希望我回绝。” John说。他对这一点很确信。“你不是在寄望于我退出。”

“不是。”Finch回答。 “我并非如此怯懦无胆之人。"

“你是在担心不能成功，”John终于明白过来了，“担心因为你自己的原因而导致不成功。”

Finch发出一声不乐的短暂叹息。“我一开始没办法很好地同感，”他说， “我……不喜欢旧事重现，也不喜欢失去对自己大脑控制的感觉。”他双手划了个小小的圈。“这就是为什么当初我没有——”

“第一名驾驶员，”John说，“Nathan。”

“没错。”Finch说。

“他是你的朋友。”John低声说。

“我的朋友，”Finch道，“我的搭档，确切地说，我的互补型知己。我们在伯克利相识，然后我们离开那里，携手创业……”他的声音渐渐轻下去。“第一头怪兽袭击的当天，”停顿了一会儿之后，他说，“我在工作。我们的总部位于圣荷西。当时我在全封闭的办公室里，没有窗子——我甚至不知道建筑被疏散了。我感觉到了震动，但我以为只不过是普通的轻量级地震，没什么可担心的。每个人都在从那片区域往外逃，但是Nathan中断了会议，从城市的另一头过来找我，接我出去。直升机送我们离开十五分钟后，怪兽就来了。我们……看得很清楚。”

John微微地点了下头。

“是他把我们所有的力量集结成一个共同体来建造猎鸥。"Finch说。“他其实并不是一个天赋卓绝的工程师，但是他知人善用。他把他的一切关系都用上了，派他们去解决碍手碍脚的文件工作和官僚主义——鉴于他的身份，他的声望很好，何况我们并未伸手索取资助。他还在日本横滨和中国广东找到了我们的合作伙伴。

“但是在技术层面无从助力令他倍感挫败，特别是在我们的设计初步完成之后。然后，我在同感的时候遇到困难，他争辩说，应该由他来出任第一名驾驶员——这样，如果存在任何问题，他可以把问题转达给我，找到故障点。我们以前都是这样干的，很多很多次，所以我……我同意了。就因为我本人反感这个过程。”

“如果当时你不曾反感，”John问，“如果死的是你而不是他——他有能力把串联式同感变为现实吗？”

“大部分操作是由神经科学小组实施的，"Finch回答，而这个答案算不上一个“是”。沉默了一会儿之后，他说：“这个概念是我提出来的。 

John点点头。“所以，他的死并不是没有价值。"

“只要能够成功。”Finch说。 

#  
房间里的每个人都很紧张：声音拔得过高，语速过快，有几个人以低沉而恼怒的口气唇枪舌剑。神经小组在John身后绕着他的脑袋打转。通过眼角的余光，他看见他们的胳膊和手来来去去，时不时地拽拽连接他双侧太阳穴和脖子根的发射器。给他送药的年轻医生也在场，但他没在工作，而是双手深深地塞在口袋里，站在Finch的椅子旁边，沉着脸，一副不开心的样子。Finch抬眼看着他。“没事的，Will。”他柔声宽慰。

“因为它，我已经失去了我父亲。"Ingram说。John猛然醒悟，把他们的名字联系到了一起：Nathan Ingram，IFT的创始人。所以那九十亿美金就是这么来的。

“所有的数据你都亲自看过。"Harold温和地说，“这个风险值得一冒。"

“小心点——别让电流把你的脑子烤熟了，行吗？"Ingram说，”你撒谎骗我这么多年，我很生气，这事儿还没完呢。”

Finch给了他一个转瞬即逝的微笑。 

“我们就位了。”他们身后的一名医生宣布。

Finch深吸一口气，眼睛盯着天花板。John也仰起他自己的头。“就位。”他说。

“就位。”Finch说。

进入同感状态总是跟自由落体很相似，只不过从旁掠过的是一张张故人的熟面孔，一段段逝去的旧时光：在机场转身离开的Jessica；感恩节躺在他怀抱中的婴儿；血迹斑斑的巴黎旅馆里Kara用力的热吻。关键并不是无视它们，而是听凭它们从身边掠过而不试图伸手抓住其中任何事。经过他身边的还有其他面孔。一名身材高大的金发男子挽着袖子，坐在桌子的另一端，一面吃着中餐，一面眉飞色舞地说话；还是这名男子，坐在跟他们身下椅子一模一样的实验椅里，轻松地微笑着；然后一张可怕的画面一闪而过，血从他茫然失焦的眼睛里流出，从鼻子里滴下来，在他低头的时候淌到了手上。鲜血在地板上流淌，受到致命枪伤的人瘫倒在地板上，是John开的枪。

他们共同穿过红色的迷雾。更多的影像从他们身边经过，当中有些面孔是John认识的，有些则不是，但即使是后者，他也能够辨识得出：他认得每一个人，知道他们的名字，熟悉他们的声音，了解他们的生平经历。他放任他们从他眼前掠过，把精力放在第一项心理训练上，在他的脑袋里转动着虚拟的齿轮。他突然感觉到一把锁咔哒一声到位；他们进入了同感状态。他的视界变得清晰，他的耳朵又能够接收声音了。有人在说：“串联式同感已得到确认。”这句话怪异地在他脑袋里回响。然后有个医生拿着手电筒照他的眼睛。

"Mr. Finch？”医生询问，“你能听到我说话吗？”

John仰面盯着天花板上的瓷砖，耳边听到Harold回答。他感受到Harold的大脑，就像感受到自己的另一只手或者另一条腿。他感受到Harold大脑的冷静、甘甜和精密，新的计算结果已经开始生成，图表和代码一一展开，而所有这一切的基础清澈坚硬，有如玻璃，那是Harold的[i][b]信心[/b][/i]。“Mr. Reese！”一个医生呼喊道。所有人呼啦啦围到他身边。“他的生命指征怎么样？Mr. Reese，你听得到我说话吗？你觉得疼吗？你能不能动动你的手指——”

“他没事，” Harold说，“他很好。”John眨着眼睛忍住泪水，从支架中转头。Harold也转头看着他，眼神温和。“他刚才只是不能确信，猎鸥真的取得了成功。”

“现在我知道了。”John以耳语般的声音说。他不仅仅知道Harold很有信心，他甚至[i][b]理解了[/b][/i]Harold的信心从何而来。他能够弄懂那些计算那些代码。复杂的工程分析悄然钻进他的脑袋，他随时可以旁征博引。怪兽被锁进笼子里，由物理学和示意图构成的牢笼。

这跟他设想的完全不一样。它[i][b]超越现实，超越过往经验[/b][/i]。“串联式同感水平等级得到确认！” 控制台边的一名医生宣布。“可以安全退出！”人们开始欢呼、鼓掌。Will如释重负地跌坐在椅子里。John看着Harold，发现对方也在回看他。他知道，能不能安全退出已经完全不重要了。

“倒不是说这样不会大幅提高便捷程度。”Harold说——不，是Harold[i][b]想[/b][/i]。Harold试图回到公事公办的状态，但是徒劳无功。John朝他咧嘴微笑。Harold放弃了，接受了John的邀请。John能够感觉到Harold带着与他本人的好奇程度不相上下的好奇心，如饥似渴地浏览着他的一切。Harold在John脑海里庞大的枪支武器名录中迷惑地驻足不前。“事实上，猎鸥没有配备任何外部武器——它的设计宗旨是造成直接物理伤害，因为我当时的想法是力求简单。但现在，我想或许我们不妨来个多元化……"

John同意。多重选项可以有，只要别多到把选择最佳方案变成对时间的浪费就好了。但再怎么样，三四个选项总得有的。他们开始在脑海深处思考这件事，与此同时，他们继续开展对对方的探索。他们都偏爱经典电影。他们看到对方的种种罗曼史。Harold深谙男士着装到了吹毛求疵的地步，而且他确实[i][b]没想过[/b][/i]让他的裁缝失业；自从怪兽来袭，他是裁缝为数不多的剩余客户之一，而且，为了不让裁缝破产，他买的西装比以前更多了。John不满地盯着Harold。他[i][b]不[/b][/i]需要一件新——哎，算了，随便吧。

“好了，” 一名医生提醒，“让我们继续往下测试同步性吧。做好准备，Mr. Finch。我们将从你开始。”一块非透明的板子下降，隔在他俩之间，医生开始向Harold展示他们希望他摆出来的姿势。

“等等，”John说， “有一个问题：这些动作我全看得到。”

“你说什么？”医生问。

“他说的没错，” Harold说，”你们向我展示的他全看得见，通过我的眼睛。我们是想试验真正的共享式肌群控制，而不仅仅是在相同时间做出相同动作。"

“你可以随机做些动作。”John说。Harold抬起他们的左臂，在头上挥了一圈，然后抬起他们的右腿。他举起他们的双手，然后扭动着手指。John出神地看着自己的身体做出各种动作：这一点都不毛骨悚然，只不过像是……呼吸。 “我们能站起来么？”他发问。

工作人员小心翼翼地帮助他们站起来，电线跟着拉伸。隔板还在。John通过小幅度的普拉提常规动作给他俩热了个身，然后做了套基本的空手道套路，接着是复杂的空手道套路。这一次换成Harold看着，听凭他引导自己；他有些奇怪自己居然没有跌倒。John向他展示如何确定重心和保持平衡——事实上这比看上去要简单得多。

“好了，”另一名医生说， “我们现在应该退出了。我们将对你们的重要生命指征和大脑活动监测至少二十四个小时——"

John本能地感到抗拒，Harold也是。但抗拒也没用，Harold指出。 “好吧。” 他说。他俩做好准备。

#  
他们没有出现强直性昏厥，也没有崩溃。他们的重要生命指征完全正常。他们能够吐出完整的句子，也可以分别站在房间的两端，看不见对方，但不会歇斯底里。医生们兴高采烈，一名负责人开了几瓶香槟。派对的热度迅速升级。John等了十分钟，看看钟，溜出人群，帮Harold脱身，拽着他走出房间，进入走廊。

他们站在那里，看着彼此。 “去楼梯怎么样？"John提议。相互说话还得出声，这简直让他们感觉不对劲儿。Harold点点头。

他们一路走上猎鸥的头顶。头一次没有人在施工。他们双双跌坐在控制槽的边缘，理顺他们的呼吸。 “我到现在仍然不知道该怎么用语言描述它。”过了一会儿，Harold说，“我能想到的所有语言只会让它听上去骇人听闻。我相信，它[i][b]看起来[/b][/i]也的的确确骇人听闻，在外界的眼里。”

John伸出手盯着它。Harold曾经控制它的移动，如同木偶操控大师摆弄一个提线玩具，但又跟那不一样。这只手曾经是Harold的手，同时也是他自己的手。Harold的身体曾经以同样的方式属于他：并非入侵，而是分享。他的眼神越过控制槽，看着空白的屏幕。那里将成为他们的眼睛和耳朵，所有传入的数据将显示在那里。“我们下一次同感在什么时候？”

“二十四小时吧，我想。”Harold回答。他低头看着监控手环，LED指示灯全都平稳地亮着：脉搏，血压，体温，无线信号，全都正常。

John点点头。二十四小时并不算长。他可以——大概可以——忍受二十四小时。“我们应该吃点东西，然后睡一会。”他伸手把Harold拉起来。

他们回去的时候，庆功会的人群已经占领了走廊。有人正在用微波炉烤速食式蛋糕。Harold也偏好甜食；John想起这一点；记忆与当下之间所隔的距离几乎让人感到怪异。他取了两客蛋糕，而Harold用盘子盛了他们的晚餐。他俩躲进Harold的房间。那是一个宽敞的套间，桌子上摆了三台笔记本电脑，几个小书架里满满当当都是书。John以前从没进去过，但它仍然那么熟悉。他们沉默地对坐在桌子的两端。

Harold终于推开了他的碟子，蛋糕吃光光了。然后他迟疑着看向那张床，他的脸颊微微泛红。John粗声说：“好啊。”他从头上扯下自己的衬衫。Harold闭上眼，吐气，然后也脱下他自己的。

性爱既美妙，又让人懊恼：他们离彼此更近了，但还不够近。有那么一刻，在John第一次高潮之后，Harold变得非常专横，他用力地把John的腿往后推，把他摆弄到自己想要的位置，而John闭上眼，在Harold进入之前就开始呻吟。这仍然与同感的感觉不相像，但是就美妙程度而言算得上紧随其后了：Harold肌肤紧贴他的肌肤，Harold的脉搏在他身体里搏动，Harold以高频的节奏进行穿插。他们战了三个回合，然后终于精疲力竭地睡着了，以四肢交缠的姿势。

#  
“有些数值不寻常，”第二天早上，当医生们进来查房的时候，Miranda Lin，医生中的一名，皱眉看着屏幕, “警报没有响，是因为这些数据没有超过对你们的设定的心率上限——考虑到你们有锻炼的需要，但这些数值出现在夜里——“

“没问题的。”John说。

“不，你不明白，”Lin认真地解释，与此同时，Will和其他的医生围在她周围，像是一群饥肠辘辘的狂躁食人鱼。“你们[i][b]两个人都[/b][/i]出现了心率变快的情况，在同一时间点，持续的时长也基本一模一样——”

“哦，”John温和地说，“[i][b]没问题的[/b][/i]。"

“啥？”医生们全都瞪着他，然后又瞪着Harold。后者因为尴尬而摆出一张木头脸。

“我们是不是可以[i][b]进入下一步[/b][/i]了。”Harold锐利地说。所有人急忙既困惑又尴尬地叽里咕噜着表示同意。

把控制舱吊到猎鸥的头部并锁定，这花了两个小时。John必须努力控制自己才能不产生紧张或者烦躁情绪。Harold则设法让自己沉浸在代码中。John靠在Finch旁边的桌子上，看着外面的控制室。在那里，人们一边低语，一边工作：核对数据，确保一切无误，再三核对。John认出其中有一些人以前也出现在这里过。那是六个月以前，Nathan死去的时候。他记得他们的脸，苍白，难过，害怕；他们低头看着他，而他坐在地上，怀抱Nathan毫无生气的身体。他记得他在啜泣；他们温柔地扶着他站起来，安慰他，然后把Nathan抬走。 

他将一只手搭在Harold的肩膀上，感觉到那里一跳一跳的紧张和僵硬；这么看起来，Harold沉浸得也并没有那么深。John的手滑到Harold的脖子上，轻柔地揉捏着，帮他按摩紧张的肌肉。Harold随着他的触摸吐出一口气，微微地放松了些许。

最后终于一切就位。他们穿上装备和沉重的靴子，走进椭圆形的平台，然后锁定。他们抓住手扶稳定器，屏幕一台接一台地亮起，最后形成一个360度全屏，屏幕叠加效果不断交替出现和淡出。“[i][b]就位[/b][/i]。”下方控制台里，有人通过无线电宣布。“就位。”Harold宣布。“就位。”John宣布。

“[b][i]启动同感[/i][/b]。”

第二次的感觉甚至更棒，因为更容易。他们马上进入了串联式同感，形形色色的记忆如同一抹混合在一起的光线，各种情绪一闪而过。他们俩都渴望马上[i][b]进入[/b][/i]同感，而不是在记忆里徜徉。Harold怀疑并非所有同感者都有这样的感受。“我们两个都有些……落落寡合。我想，这一点可能让我们的体验更强烈。”

John沉浸在他的感受里，根本没有空进行分析。Harold像是一片缺失的拼图，与他咬合在一起。他们在一起，融为一体，他们是单一的个体，但拥有两具身体。然后，控制室宣布：“[i][b]启动猎鸥控制系统，仅启动左臂。[/b][/i]” 突然地，他们[i][b]多出[/b][/i]一条手臂，一条打桩机般的手臂，拥有无与伦比的威力。“唔，感觉真怪异啊。”Harold喃喃地说。他俩缓慢温和地抬起手臂，让那只巨大的机械手举到他们的面前，然后握拳。 

#  
这一次没人打算冒险。就像预期的那样：所有的试验结果都表明，他们承受的神经荷载被减半了，但即便如此，团队仍然十分小心翼翼。每条胳膊和腿的运作各花一周时间；头部从一边扭到另一边再花上一周；接下来的一周时间进行双腿的同时行动，原地踏步，抬起，放下，与此同时双臂不参与行动，只是静静地垂着。再往后的每一天都是无休止的测试，测试内容五花八门，只要医生们想得到。John双臂的肘弯内侧成了采血穿刺的战场。然后一周时间是双臂和头部同时行动。在此之后，所有系统终于同时上线十分钟，猎鸥成为他们的另一具身体。感觉到猎鸥的力量成为他们的[i][b]一部分[/b][/i]，这带来令人振奋的深深满足感——哪怕仅仅是原地抬抬腿，或者做一个连墙皮都没有擦掉的缓慢旋转。但在那之后，医生坚持休息一个礼拜，彻底的休息，给他们的大脑做全面的正电子发射断层显像扫描，看看有没有什么地方出现了损伤。

John能够忍耐。连续两个月几乎每天都进行串联式同感满足了他对此的热切渴望。他仍然贪恋这种体验，但没有它像是一周不吃饭，而非一周不呼吸。他们健身，工作。Harold现在是每次十秒二十秒地提升他们的——猎鸥的——反应速度，清理任何看起来缓慢或者累赘的地方。John开始和日本团队商议武器事宜。几发大型肩扛式导弹可以在靠近之前对怪兽进行远距离削弱式打击；胸部安装的轨道炮可以在近身扭打的时候奏效。晚上，他躺在他们的床上，蜷在Harold身边，打盹，做爱，听Harold读书。他知道，一旦这周过去，一切就要动真格的了。他们将把猎鸥带到地面上，再然后会是真正的格斗练习，日复一日，直到——直到他们的实战目标出现。

“还有一个月。”他轻声说。他的头枕在Harold的腿上。Harold一只手翻书，一只手心不在焉地抚摸他；他忘了要读出声来。John没有轻推他作为提醒。正电子发射断层显像扫描的结果出来了，他们俩一切正常，明天就会恢复串联式同感。他可以等到那时候再把没读到的部分补上。

“是啊，”Harold说。“顺便说一句，这次有客人光临。我们通知五角大楼我们准备好进行演示了，他们届时会向我们提问。”

John咕哝了一声，表示知道了。

五角大楼的人是乘坐直升机光临的，负责人是一名叫Alicia Corwin的女人和一个名叫Denton Weeks的獐头鼠目男。双方握手还没结束，John便已一眼识别出这两人是情报人员。他们此来不是为了查看能够阻挡怪兽的武器，而是为了看看Harold忙着创造和完善的技术，并且——John敢打赌——伺机找个由头把他的计划全盘关闭。事情已到了这步田地，他们这种人仍在担忧和中国、日本分享情报可能带来的危害。随行的还有一名黑人海军军官，个子高高，体格结实，就他的军阶而言非常年轻，他身上佩有两枚怪兽之星勋章，意味着他参与了美国本土发生的两次怪兽袭击。即便如此，他仅仅是一名少校，而且面有愠色，显然是不情不愿地被抓来充当象征性的军方代表。他环顾空空如也的综合体，嘴唇紧抿，然后怒视了John一眼。

John迎上他的目光。在他们跟随Harold前往瞭望台的路上，他轻声说，“我希望让你知道，长官，这不是瞎扯淡。”

Pentecost锐利地斜眼睨了他一眼。“是嘛。”他一口英国口音，转折之处略柔和。大概是第一头怪兽登陆的时候他在这里参加军官交流活动，然后出于某些原因而选择留了下来。他上下打量John：“退伍军人？”

“陆军特种部队第一作战分遣队。”John回答。“但是最近十年，我基本在为他们这种人效力。”他冲走在前面的Corwin和Weeks扬了扬下巴。[size=2]（注：俗称三角洲部队。）[/size]

“而你现在跟着[i][b]他[/b][/i]干。”Pentecost看着Harold。

“他不玩虚的。”John说。

“你确信？”

“百分百。”John平静地说。他拉开控制室的门。控制室现在又回到地面了。整个机库正在收缩，屋顶和墙壁率先收缩到地面上，只剩框架还矗立着，然后框架也开始往下折叠。

“现在，Mr. Reese和我准备进入控制舱。”Harold说。“你们可以通过显示器看到我们的进展。”他触摸了一台屏幕，屏幕亮起来，有一个摄像头追踪着他们。“Dr. Sung将负责对猎鸥控制系统进行解释，而Dr. Levin将解释串联式同感的流程。你们可以观看整个启动程序，但我希望各位在我们完全启动运作之前不要提出任何问题。在那之后，我们可以从驾驶舱内与各位进行交谈。”

考虑到其他人可能听得到他们说话，在他和Harold往下走的时候，John什么话都没有说。猎鸥团队建造了一段短短的楼梯，从地面直通猎鸥的驾驶舱，底部还配备了一间预备室。他们穿上三天之前刚刚造好的新装置：一件轻便的铠甲，带有动力支持，即使驾驶员处在睡眠中也能够保证驾驶员站立不倒，沿着脊柱有一条长长的绝缘带以促进信号处理。Harold蹙眉看了他一眼，脸上写满疑问。John冲他轻轻摇头：不是现在。他们穿过预备室的门，进入猎鸥头上的可伸缩平台。

John把靴子与平台进行锁定，然后戴上从头顶垂落的头盔。他们周围的屏幕全部亮起，给他们提供一览无余的全景，其中有一个窗口连接控制室。Corwin双手抱在胸前，怀疑态度一览无余；Weeks仍挂着一个礼节性的微笑。Pentecost靠在房间末端的墙上，面无表情地看着。

Sung倾身向前，对准麦克风。 “[i][b]启动同感[/b][/i]。”她宣布。John闭上眼，直到他的体验从[i][b]他[/b][/i]变成[i][b]他们[/b][/i]。Harold的思想宽慰着他心里的疑虑，暖洋洋，亮堂堂，平静如波，信心十足: Harold毫不怀疑，这场展示会取得成功。

John对此也毫不怀疑。他担心的是接下来可能发生的事情。“你知道吧，这些家伙可不是善类。”

Harold确实知道。“过去两年里，Mr. Weeks和他的手下一直企图黑进我们的系统，从Nathan首次说服当局准许我们设立共同体的时候就开始了。”他俩正在给猎鸥系统蓄能。这并不像是一边工作一边交谈；在同感中，与其说是交谈，不如说是思维的共享。“但反过来说，如果我们能够说服他们，他们将成为我们的有力支持者。”

“前提是，他们回去之后不会通过撒谎的方式强制关闭我们的项目，然后伺机夺走整个项目的控制权。”John心道。

Harold理解，出于种种原因，他们可能想要把功劳揽到自己头上。 “但是，如果他们今天拿走的项目在一个月之后就全面投入战斗，那么，要证明功劳属于他们，这可不怎么有信服力……”Harold的思维放慢了，然后彻底停顿。“难道你真的认为他们会——”

“会听凭下一波攻击夷平好几座城市，以便他们可以通过阻止再下一场攻击来冒领功劳？没错。我不会一口咬定他们[i][b]将[/b][/i]采用这么下作的手段。但我也不会率然认定他们不会这样做。”Harold对此非常抵触。这是一种很奇怪的感觉：John能够感觉到，对方的思维甚至连靠都不愿意往这个方向靠。John把他的念头朝Harold轻轻推了一把。“有可能，即将承受下一次袭击的是别的某个国家。而这些家伙一辈子都在自欺欺人，说有一部分人重要有一部分人不重要，说杀人也可以成为英雄和爱国者。一旦你开始给自己灌输这一套说辞，你想要停手就很……困难。”

John知道Harold已经知道事情的真相了；他在同感中感知到了一切。引以为耻的事情无法被隐瞒和掩盖。但是Harold看着他的过去、他曾经做出的事情，带着悲伤，带着悯意，更多的是带着彻头彻尾的不可理喻感。John相信，如果他塞一支枪到Harold手里，把他推到一个房间，让他和企图杀害他的人同处一室，Harold第一件事情就是放下枪。

Harold温和地表示反对：他并非[i][b]浪漫主义者[/b][/i]，他会持枪作为威慑，然后尽量跟对方把话讲开；再说了，在现实中，敌意重重的形势中再多出一把枪只会增加而非减少发生致命性暴力的可能性。各项数据在他们的脑海里滔滔不绝地展开，直到John轻轻地推了一把，提醒他们让思维回归正题。Harold不太高兴地承认，John说的并非没有道理，并且承认，他们不能够冒险。“但是，就现在而言，我认为我们应该展示展示，为什么这个项目甚至值得他们觊觎。”他补充道。

John微笑，并且感觉到Harold与他一起微笑。”报告控制室，所有系统激活。" Harold大声说。

“收到。”Dr. Sung回答。“所有系统激活。即将打开房顶。”

他们头顶上的机库地面分开，阳光倾泻而下。多架直升机在他们头顶上方，向运输小组垂下智能型夹爪。John感觉到夹爪一个接一个地扣上，锁住猎鸥的外壳。 “我们准备出发了，”他说，“带我们起飞。”

摄像头把猎鸥驾驶舱内部的情况展示在控制室各人的眼前。他们见过猎鸥的示意图。但是，看到猎鸥拔地而起的时候，他们仍然脸色大变：Corwin松开了交抱胸前的手臂，瞪大双眼，表情变得严峻；Weeks身体后仰，重心换到了脚踵上，嘴唇若有所思地撅起，双手插进口袋里；Pentecost离开末端的墙壁，直直地走到前面的窗口前，仰面望着猎鸥。Dr. Sung试着建议他往后站站，以便在观看的同时还能看见屏幕上的系统数据，但他充耳不闻。

直升机带他们离开机库，把他们放在空地的中央。直升机的动作很小心，但是他们脚下的沥青仍然出现了些许裂缝。John和Harold松开猎鸥身上的夹爪，等待它们收回。等到直升机撤离这片区域之后，他们转身面向控制室。他们花了三步完成这个动作，每一步都在目标时间内：从准备行动到行动完成，时间不超过两秒。

“首先，我们会完成一套基本的空手套套路。”John向控制室报告。

Harold是有力的支持型人员，他更关注内部读取的数据。他尤其想看到猎鸥的系统如何处理他们即将采取的复杂性较高的动作。猎鸥的平衡与人体不完全相同，但系统的设计允许他们进行转换，让他们感觉到猎鸥身体的极限与他们自身的相映射。当然，这次只是系统的首次全身性实体测试——

John决定省去隆重的鞠躬致敬。“我最好不会把我们俩搞得四脚朝天。”他低声喃喃说。

他没有。表演空手道的时候，当中有几处感觉不怎么对，他跳过了这些地方。Harold开始在心里勾画修复代码。但是大多数情况下，每一个动作都很流畅。时间是最大的难题。猎鸥的肢体需要移动的距离如此之大，即使全速移动也有一种在做慢动作的感觉。 “克服阻力会不会有所帮助？"Harold心想，在心里构想某种身体框架，某种可以对抗阻力的设备，给他们争取到适当的时间量和时长以适应猎鸥时间。

与此同时，John设想着在水中移动的事情，他的关注重点放在控制而非速度上，并进入到下一个程序——由他亲自设计。他一直在观看怪兽袭击的录像，研读对怪兽移动方式和解剖结果的分析，他想出了几个不错的进击及拦截招数，可以用在怪兽身上。当John负责做动作的时候，Harold向控制室进行了讲解。“考虑到颅骨的厚度，这样的头部攻击主要在战斗初期效果卓著。它们旨在瞄准眼睛和耳朵，理想状态下能够引发怪兽的晕眩和疼痛，继而暴露躯干上的更多弱点。我们注意到，为了保护眼睛，怪兽会防御性地转身——Dr. Haneko，我相信你可以给大家展示一些录像——进而暴露身体侧面的多个薄弱点。”

John双手合击，握紧双拳，完成了第二次头部攻击，然后又一记有力的勾拳。“考虑到这一点，”Harold解释，“这一击应该可以对我们称之为怪兽二级消化囊的器官造成打击。上述器官盛放着酸液，用以溶解怪兽所吞噬的金属，并且属于怪兽身体较脆弱的部位之一。沉重的打击可以导致该器官破裂，酸液溢出，进入怪兽的腹腔。我们相信，上述情况曾在马尼拉袭击末期发生，当时，第四枚导弹击穿了兽皮并发生爆炸，之后，怪兽立即显示出受到重创的迹象，且活动范围也受到了严重制约。该等创伤不仅能够在战斗中为我们提供优势，而且我们非常肯定，仅这样的创伤本身足以在两个小时内杀死怪兽。因此，这是我们的另一个初期打击目标。”

John完成上一个动作，收手。现在是时候展示投技了，他想。“这个动作旨在于擒住怪兽时进行。”Harold解释。John的双手挥舞到身前，握拳，双腿蹬地，凌空而起九米多高，空中半转身，然后结结实实地落地。冲击力使得整个综合体为之颤抖。

“天哪。”Corwin压低声音，不由自主地说。

“当然，我们会尽量避免在任何人口密集区域动用这一招，但是迫使怪兽支撑猎鸥的重量很可能会导致前者失去平衡。”Harold说。“在很多姿势下，猎鸥恢复平衡的速度比怪兽快，因此，这样的动作会是有效的战术。”

展示结束之后，双方未再进行过多交谈。Harold提出带着Weeks和Corwin参观周围的设施，从而把他俩引开。John邀请Pentecost过目他勾画的猎鸥战斗套路草图。等到控制室消失在下方，他转身对Pentecost说：“或者，如果你希望的话，我们可以进去看一看。"

Pentecost此前一言未发，但他的眼神专注，仿佛洞悉一切。“带路吧。”他说。

他们走下楼梯，进入猎鸥的驾驶舱。Pentecost在狭小空间里走来走去，轻抚驾驶舱的表面，眼睛扫视空白的屏幕和几台控制器。“你跟它们交过手，”John问，“你觉得我们的胜算怎么样？”

他没有立即回答。”不要认为它们很蠢，”Pentecost终于说，“永远不要这么认为。你知道它们为什么袭击人口稠密的区域吗？因为它们根本就是[i][b]故意[/b][/i]奔着这些地方去的。它们追随它们看得见的最主要的高速公路。它们并不是愚蠢无知的生物。”

他转身面对John，肩膀绷得笔直，双手在背后握拳，眼睛眯起来。“你们的动作比它们慢，关节看起来也很脆弱。它们的四肢具有优势。如果它们把你们掀翻在地的时间足够长，一旦它们跳到你们身上，我认为你们就死定了。你们需要速战速决，否则你们根本就赢不了。"

“对，是这样。”John说，“我们是在自己的疆土里作战。如果战斗持续很长时间，我们就已经是输了。"

“你们能让战斗结束得更快？”

“猎鸥一代将普遍改良百分之二十。Harold认为他可以让猎鸥二代的效率提高百分之六十，通过针对各种不同情况对猎鸥进行特殊改造——假使我们有足够的资金建造至少二十架猎鸥。"

Pentecost点点头。“我觉得你们的胜算怎么样？”他回头环顾驾驶舱。“比我见过的都要大，而且大很多。你们什么时候能够正式投入战斗？”

“如果今天有怪兽从水底现身，我们今天就去战斗。”John回答。 "但是我们最好先进行一些正儿八经的操练，特别是在水下。我在想，也许您可以帮我们获得进入某个海军基地的权限——米拉马尔或者潘德尔顿营。”

Pentecost扬眉：“是[i][b]你本人[/b][/i]提出的要求么？"

John望着他。“你听Dr. Levin解释过串联式同感了，但他没有办法告诉你串联式同感到底是怎样的感受。当两个人处在同感中的时候，他们就是一体。我的请求就是Harold的请求。”

“唔。” Pentecost端详着他。 “那么你们为什么对[i][b]我[/b][/i]提出这个要求呢？”

“因为，打开天窗说亮话，我根本不信任Weeks，而且，我希望能赶在他想法设法揩点油之前给这个项目找个更强大的靠山。"John回答。

过了很久，Pentecost的唇角挑出一抹笑意。“碰巧，我过去三年在潘德尔顿营服役。” 他拿出手机。 "Miranda？”停顿了一下之后，他说，“我是Pentecost少校。你能否请Rodriguez将军抽一分钟空给我？我有要紧的事情向他汇报。”

“谢了。”John轻声说。他们等着接通将军的电话。

Pentecost看着他。“不需要谢我。我希望你给我提供回报。” John挑眉。“如果这件事成了，你会需要更多驾驶员的。”

#  
满面笑容喜气洋洋的Weeks坐车离开半个小时后，Harold的所有直升机全部加满燃料，重新回到空中，垂下它们的夹爪，扣紧猎鸥。

“把你能带走的东西全带走，然后去圣迭戈，在你能找到的离海军基地最近的地方找一块办公区。”Harold吩咐Will。后者站在控制室里，双手拢在口袋里，看着他们。John在检查夹爪是否牢固，但是他抽空扭头看了一眼Harold，感受到了对方爱意里的温暖和紧张，以及一丝遗憾和悲伤。 “如果你找得到，最好再买几家工厂，或者看起来有用的土地——我们需要准备投入我们能用上的全部制造能力。”

“我明白了。” Will说。 “我们那边见。别把这东西砸在圣迭戈人民的脑袋上了。”

“我们会尽力的。”John回答。“我们可以出发了。”

在他们拔地而起的同时，John将路线输入电脑，发给直升机驾驶员。 “呃，先生，”主飞行员通过无线电说， “我很肯定，那样的话我们会在五号洲际公路被人看见。”

“我不关心我们是不是途径洛杉矶市中心，总之，我们直线飞行。”John回答。他没去解释事实上这正是他的意图所在。

汽车的鸣笛声追随了他们一路。等他们飞到圣迭戈上空的时候，七架新闻直升机隔着远远的距离小心翼翼地尾随着他们。Harold一直在监控互联网的动向。视频、照片传播得到处都是。John和他一起愉快地微笑着。等他们进入潘德尔顿空域的时候，一队海军直升机现身，阻拦新闻直升机继续跟进。

Rodriguez将军显然是打算大发雷霆的，直到猎鸥在他面前落地。 最终干掉海湾地区那头怪兽的是他和他的部下，当然，那会儿怪兽已经被围殴了很久。西雅图怪兽死的时候他们也在场。他亲眼见过怪兽，也为此损失了大量人手。但他没有大喊大叫，而是静静地站着，一言不发。从屏幕上看，他的脸色严峻，表情内敛。Rodriguez将军只说了一句话： “好吧。我们需要给这玩意儿来次试飞？"

接下来的三周时间单调漫长。如果他们不在模拟战斗中，那么就在致力于完善系统、制定作战计划、从跟怪兽搏斗过的人嘴里搜集更多关于怪兽的情报。他们基本上住在了驾驶舱里，只有在睡觉的时候才离开同感状态。就算是在那时候，他们也好像仍处在同感中。John有时候会做Harold的梦，梦中有Nathan和Will惊鸿一瞥的影子，还有流动着的无穷无尽的代码。Harold也会做他的梦，在梦中置身于世界上各个不同的地方，有人被他攫去性命。

John很少一个人呆着。两周以后，Will Ingram带着一队合作者来到基地，准备着手建造猎鸥二代。演示结束后，Harold跟他们一起去吃饭，顺便讨论低层级程序。John有几个小时的时间独处。他沿着海滩进行了一次慢跑。隔着远远的距离，他看得到猎鸥，它站在那里，像是矗立在海滨的一名巨型哨兵。沿着沙滩跑了几千米之后，他在一座售货亭前面停下。沙滩上有很多这样的售货亭，临时搭建的简陋建筑，给成群结队前来观看猎鸥演示的游客供应食物和水。他要了一瓶水，在柜台上放了几美元。

柜台对面的人递给他一瓶滴滴答答往下滴的冰水，把他的钞票推回去。 “对不起了，老兄，”对方的声音很平静， “你的钱在这儿用不上。”

John眨巴着眼迷惑地看着他。那个人——确切地说，那个孩子；他肯定还没满十八岁——耸耸肩。 “我爸爸是基地里的驻兵，”他说，“前几天他把你指给我看了。”

“谢了。”John不知所措地说。他拿着瓶子，走向面朝海洋的扶栏。这里很安静，所有的游客都挤在面朝猎鸥的那条扶栏前。

有一个声音对他说：“和我们上次见面比起来，你的气色好多了。”

John转过身。"Kara。”

她拿着一个小小的蛋筒冰淇淋，唇边一抹嫣然笑意。John发现他身边没有枪，没有刀，没有任何武器，就像是他缺了一条胳膊或者少了一条腿。他强迫自己不要把视线从Kara身上移开，虽然他很想扫视这片区域，数数她带了多少帮手。他内心充满暴怒，生自己的气。他任凭自己流连在Harold的大脑里，流连在Harold的世界里。在那里，人人齐心协力建造猎鸥，小我的观念不足挂齿，除了拯救人类之外，所有斤斤计较都被抛诸脑后。他在那个世界里流连忘返，却忘记了操心另一个世界，他的世界。在他的世界里，Denton Weeks从全国直播中眼睁睁地看着猎鸥一路飞到圣迭戈，气得七窍生烟，因为他现在没办法从猎鸥身上[i][b]捞好处[/b][/i]了。在他的世界里，Weeks打了几通电话，Kara被派遣到这里，多半率领了一支小分队，奉命攻击猎豹最脆弱和最关键的一点：驾驶员。

他感受到一阵牵肠挂肚的恐惧：[i][b]Harold[/b][/i]。他把心中的恐惧强压下去。Will和Harold待在基地里。若非Kara找不到更好的机会，她绝不会在这里对他下手。

“你既不打电话，又不写信。”她看着远处的猎鸥，声音带着讥讽的调侃，“而且你还不愿意分享你的新玩具。”

“在我看来可不是这么回事。”John严厉地说，“Kara，听我讲。要给这东西找到驾驶员不是桩容易的事——”

“嗳，我知道。”她说， “听说你从难民收容营里被征召过去的时候我就猜到了。”

“下一次怪兽袭击将在[i][b]一周[/b][/i]内发生，"John说，“你不知道这次它会杀死多少人——”

"John，John，John，”她摇着头，把蛋筒的剩余部分扔进垃圾桶，抹干净手指。“你应该知道的，我从不质疑上头的命令。”

John咬紧牙关。 “我不会跟你走的。” 他说。

“敬酒还是罚酒，John，你自己选。”Kara身后，四名男子从人群中冒出来，表情冷酷，神情警觉。他注意到停放在木栈道尽头的越野车，窗子已经涂黑了，离他们只有几米的距离。他想，如果他翻过栏杆，潜到水里，潜得足够深，那么他可以从困境中脱身，再游回去。

“别想了。”Kara翻了个白眼，把外套往后一拨，露出她左腰处的电击枪。她会使用电击枪的：她会下手的，哪怕这意味着他溺死在水中。而他必须活下去。他必须活下去。两名男子走到他两侧，伸手去抓他的手臂。

“喂！”John回头。售货亭里的孩子冲着他的方向皱眉。“喂，老兄，你没事吧？”他喊道。

John看着他。

Kara皱眉转身：“少管闲——”

“喂！”那孩子冲着栏杆边无所事事的警察大吼，他已经一把拽下身上的围裙，翻过柜台， “喂！警官！这个人是猎鸥的驾驶员！”

游客们转过身来，盯着他看。木栈道上的警察朝他们跑过来。John从第一个人的腋下闪避开，一拳揍上第二个人，双腿横扫第三个人的下盘。但是第四个人一记重拳落在他的太阳穴上。John摇摇晃晃地跪倒在地，眼前金星飞舞。Kara眯起眼。“把他弄到车里去。”她转身拔枪。“住手！”John大喝，但是她还是开枪了，警察应声倒地。

人们开始尖叫。她警告性地朝空中鸣了两枪，人们开始从她身边退开。那几个人把John拽了起来，然后人群中有个人大喊：“他们企图绑架他！”

“都给我回去。”Kara冷冷地说，手里的枪从左到右扫了一圈。John看见枪口对准的方向，人们盯着他们，盯着她。一瞬间他心如明镜，一瞬间他的眼泪涌出，划过脸颊。然后，整个人群如波浪般朝他们涌过来，没有一个人后退。他身在Harold的世界。这个世界毕竟属于Harold。

#  
终章

他醒来。Harold在他身边熟睡着，他们营房里的绿色军事钟显示着[i][b]0214[/b][/i]。John坐起来，揉揉脸，小幅度地舒展身体，看看身上是否还在疼。疼痛的感觉消失得差不多了。和袭击相比，营救带给他的瘀伤更多一些，不过他并不在意。医生——很多很多医生——最终全部心不甘情不愿地承认，他并没有脑震荡。[size=2]（注：普通钟是12小时制，军事钟是24小时制。）[/size]

他又一次看钟，然后环顾漆黑安静的房间。还剩两天。他重新躺下去，但没有闭上眼。有什么事情发生了。他侧耳倾听：是直升机旋翼叶片的声音。他下床，走到窗子边。直升机停机坪灯火通明，那些负责执行猎鸥运输任务的直升机正在发动引擎。John转身回到房间，跪在Harold那一侧的床边，轻轻地将他摇醒。敲门声旋即响起，一名头发短短制服笔挺的海军列兵站在门口。

“长官。”他抬手敬礼。

John的身后，Harold打着哈欠坐起身来。“发生什么事了？”

“它出现了。”John说。列兵点点头。“告诉将军，我们马上动身。怪兽朝什么方向去了？”

“根据直线前进方向，它会在东京现身，长官。预计抵达时间为二十一点。”

John穿上自己的装备，然后转而帮助Harold；后者正在笨拙地穿胸封。“唉，好吧，我们应该练习练习这个的。”Harold嘀咕。John只是微微一笑，帮他把领子展展平。随后，他们出发。

他们走进驾驶舱升降梯的时候，有人递给他们两杯咖啡和一大把能量棒。John把它们放在控制台触手可及的位置，然后系上飞行带，把锁扣一一扣好。Harold在和焦虑的操作人员进行交流。他们中大多数人的头发乱糟糟的，有些人身上还穿着睡衣。 “不行，”Harold说，“我们仍采用当前的固件。不在最后一刻作任何变更。Dr. Sung，如果你看到读取的数据出现任何异常，马上提醒我，或者向我提问，不管当时是什么情况，哪怕是在战斗当中。一旦出现任何问题，至关重要的是你们能从实验中获取尽可能多的数据。”

Dr. Sung点点头，动作很轻。他们都知道，这句话意味着如果Harold一去不回。Harold看着Will。Will双手放在口袋里，挤出一个笑容：“去把它们放倒，Uncle Harold。”Harold给他回了个一闪而过的微笑，然后走进驾驶座束上飞行带。视频窗口关闭，只剩下前面的观察屏、原理图和控制台上的显示数据。只剩下他们俩。

“[i][b]准备启动同感[/b][/i]。”无线电里传来Dr. Levin的声音。John又一次看着Harold，Harold也回望着他，眼神温暖无畏。

“我们走吧。”John说。世界终结者朝东京奔去了，而他们需要赶过去加以阻止。

#完结


End file.
